Gehenna Prison
by Manticorex93
Summary: An AU fic where Rin is sent to a place he'd never imagined, prison, and he has to do his best to survive among ruthless criminals. When an unexpected friend turns up and needs protection it all gets a lot harder. Warning! Future chapters will have yaoi, smut and possibly rape/violence!


This is an alternate universe fic. The idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. Here's a little taste and I'll post more as I write. Future chapters will be longer than this! This is like, an introduction, or something. Anyway, more is to come!  
**Warning!** In future chapters there WILL be yaoi, smut and rape/violence!

* * *

"Oi, _Akuma_, how is your father doing? Oh right! You killed him, didn't you?" Igor gives him a toothy smirk and nudges him with a shoulder mockingly. Rin ignores him. _The news gets around fast, huh? _He would love to kick that guy's ass, but by experience he knows it'll only make things worse. He's not going to the isolation cell _ever_ again, it nearly drove him mad this time. It gives him the creeps just thinking about it... In the corner of his eye he can see the guards giving Igor nothing more than a warning look. Perks of being shut call is that many of the guard are on your side, though through bribery. Rin takes the food tray given to him and he can feel himself shaking with the suppressed anger. He walks to the table in the corner by the window, the chance to look out helps him calm a bit.

His mind travels for a moment, remembering how it was a couple of weeks ago, before he was thrown into this godforsaken prison. He remembers his high school, his friends, that blockhead Bon, the lady killer Renzou, Shura who's mostly just drunk, but most of all; his brother Yukio. He haven't even had the chance to talk to him since the incident. If Yukio's heard the version everyone else has, he'll probably hate Rin for the rest of their lives… You see, Rin was thrown in for something he didn't do, it says in his file he killed his own father. It's not true…though he did kill his father's killer, but telling them that wouldn't do him any good. He decided to cooperate and hope to get some plus for good behavior. Here he is in Gehenna Prison, a place he'd never imagined to be. He looks at the prisoners fighting over their meals, pathetic... He sees someone who catches his interest, Reiji. Reiji's walking towards him, by Reiji's limped movement he can tell his assault did more damage than he first assumed. Rin's got a bad feeling about this, but he chooses to ignore him and looks out the window. Reiji takes seat beside him, he leans closer and hiss low to avoid unwanted attention.

"Rin, I owe you big time for last week. You're really gonna regret it by the end of this week." Rin only huffs at his threats. He had beaten the guy up the week before, he had been talking shit about his family…he couldn't just let that pass. Today was his first day out of solitary. He had been there a whole-fucking-week! He won't let Reiji taunt him into another fight.

"Oooh, you don't believe me do you? What if I said I made a little arrangement with Igor-san?" Reiji grins wickedly as he stands up and walks away. Rin looks at him in disbelief. _Igor made a deal with that bastard? What can Reiji possible offer that Igor wants?_ He eats the tasteless food on the tray before heading back to his cell.

He can see his cellmate packing up. _Didn't he just arrive last week?_ If he remembers correctly, his name was Kyodo. He _did_ say there was a misunderstanding about his case. As he enters their cell Kyodo finishes his packing and runs out without even looking at him. _What's up with him? _As he turns around he can see that most people avoid eye contact him. It all falls in place as Reiji walks down the hall with his stuff, heading for Rin's cell. _This can't be good… _Igor blocks his sight as he leans against the bunk. _This can't be good at all! _Rin swallows a heavy lump in his throat as he looks up at the taller man before him.

"Yo, Rin. I thought I'd enlighten you, got to know the rules, right? If you beat Reiji up this time you'll be sorry, not that I actually care for him, but since this is in my interest too, no funny business…or you might get out of here sooner than you thought, and not in a way you'd like." Igor talks with authority, not that he should have any. He's a prisoner just like Rin. Igor Neuhaus has however been so lucky, okay, he's worked for it too, to become the shut call, or prison boss if you want. Everything in Gehenna Prison happens under his supervision. He's almost got as much authority as the warden, Mephisto Pheles. Mephisto lets Igor continue solely because of the entertainment in it. No one dares to say it, but Mephisto is one sadistic bastard. Knowing that, this arrangement doesn't look good.

Rin is about to throw a fit when he sees someone he definitely didn't expect to see here. Why is he here? He would even hurt a damn fly! Before he can recollect himself Igor sees what's disturbing him, and the smug smile on his lips makes Rin shiver, and it's not pleasant.

"If you don't do as I say, I'll take it out on your friend over there. Got it?" Igor's dead serious. Rin just nods with his head low. This isn't going nowhere near good. At all.

* * *

I hope this piqued some interest from some of you~ ^-^ Any comments, reviews, critique, whatever, is _very_ welcome!

Note: _Akuma_ means demon.


End file.
